


Sirena

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocean, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each scale is like a facet of a diamond, glittering in shades of light green and bright blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> For the Musical Chairs Competition II.

Each ripple in the water was like a facet of a diamond, glittering in shades of light green and bright blue. Further out the water grew dark, not because it was getting deeper, but because of the coral reef that wrapped around the entire cape. It was lower than the rest of the beach, and at a time like this one couldn't see the bright colors of the reef shining on the surface of the water; but when the sun started to dip down into the ocean a rainbow would blaze across the beach in the shape of a crescent moon.

It was truly stunning to just sit there and watch it, though his mother rarely came out to enjoy the sight, unlike him. She had bought this private beach - this little piece of paradise - with all her money, and she didn't partake in it unless company was over. It would be a complete waste of money if Blaise didn't come out and lay sprawled out in the sand every day for a minimum of thirty minutes. Though, he would stay out here for hours if he could. Preferably when the sun was just setting so he could see the beauty of nature, and then not have to worry about getting a sunburn as night fell.

That was the absolute perfect time to go swimming. To light the torches along the beach, so their flames danced in the water's reflection. Sometimes he swore that he could hear singing in the distance when he was out here around midnight.

A beautiful voice calling out from beyond the gentle waves of the sea,

_"Ocean glass, tell me what do you see?_

_"A girl? Encased in diamonds?_

_"Never to be free?_

_"From a prison so cold._

_"Hell has frozen over,_

_"And I'm trapped in Davy Jone's locker..."_

Blaise squinted out at the horizon when he heard it again, without the moon shining above him.

_"I've traveled the Seven Seas,_

_"But have yet to see the Seven Wonders._

_"I can't walk, I can't fly,_

_"But they say I'm free._

_"So would you carry me to the pyramids of old?"_

Blaise stared at the girl - the _sirena_ \- swimming just above the coral reef, eyes locked on him as she sang her haunting song. She was beautiful, lips the same bright pink as the coral beneath her. Pale skin glowing shades of yellow and red. Each scale on her long fish tail is like a facet of a diamond, glittering in shades of light green and bright blue.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt used: [setting] coral reef
> 
> Kudos if you figure out the lyrics/song that inspired Daphne's song.


End file.
